The present invention relates to a golf ball having an excellent rebound.
Many studies have been conducted on the blending and preparation of rubber compositions for use in golf balls and on methods of manufacturing golf ball cores with the express purpose of conferring golf balls with an excellent rebound. See, for example, Patent Document 1: JP-A 2004-167052; Patent Document 2: JP-A 2004-285322; Patent Document 3: JP-B 3639534; and Patent Document 4: JP-A 2005-095493.
For example, JP-A 2004-167052 describes rubber compositions for golf balls which include a base rubber, a co-crosslinking agent, an organic peroxide, an inorganic filler and a processing aid, wherein the base rubber includes a polybutadiene having a cis-1,4 bond content of at least 80% and synthesized using a lanthanide series catalyst, the organic peroxide includes an organic peroxide having a 10-hour half-life temperature of 80 to 100° C., and the processing aid is a fatty acid ester, fatty acid salt or a mixture thereof; and mentions that such compositions have a good processability and enable golf balls having both an excellent rebound and an excellent durability to be obtained.
However, many golfers desire golf balls capable of achieving a longer distance, and so a need exists for the development of golf balls having an even better rebound.